


玻璃穹顶 | Beneath the Glass Dome

by RoseMallow (LikeNight)



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi, Past Curufin/Galadriel
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 04:05:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12999471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeNight/pseuds/RoseMallow
Summary: 原梗在 186080wsq.lofter.com/post/31d640_b6defd9 的炮友三十题。【01】已填。





	玻璃穹顶 | Beneath the Glass Dome

天空是有框架的。

这是 Finrod 在图书馆阅览室里知道的事。坐在长桌旁举头上望，视野间会有暗银的大格，像一张网一样覆在碧蓝纯净、不时有云流过的天空上——又或者是一副框架，支撑着那天空。也许是因为学习令他的常识混沌，也许是因为人坐在椅子上时对地球参照系的感知就不再较站立或仰卧时强烈，有时 Finrod 伸展双臂并放松颈部肌肉时，会感觉阅览室和一架航空器一样，正在云天里飞。

令人头晕目眩。

他揉了揉眼眶下的颌骨，半闭着眼睛去走廊里喝水。玻璃墙映出青年的影子，金发白衬衫牛仔裤运动鞋，不矮不胖不瘦，脸恰到好处地漂亮，可以放上宣传画却又不会让人感觉过于美。Finrod 对着自己的虚像微笑。他的主页就快搭建完了，也许他应该让 Turgon 为他拍张照片放上去。入夏以来他微笑的频率可察觉地高了一些，九成是因为入夏意味着假期的缘故。

假期已经过了两周。第一周换宿舍、睡觉、和暑期同样留校的 Turgon 去市中心品尝美食，再拉上 Turgon 过了合法饮酒年龄的哥哥 Fingon 去买酒。第二周约见导师、了解课题、第一次参加组会，开始适应做科研的生活……以及，接待 Curufin。

“坐出租车的价格不会超过六十块。”他在 Curufin 询问最合适的从机场前往学校的路线时回答，“记得告诉司机，不要往学校的西边或者南边走。西边有贩毒。南边有枪战。”

“就是说沿着湖。”Curufin 回复，还加上了一个甜美的微笑表情。Finrod 并非没有见过 Curufin 微笑，可记忆里那个男孩的笑向来锐利如刀锋。他无法想象他眯起眼睛笑的样子——他甚至无法想象他闭着眼睛的样子——也许 Artanis 见过。他们曾经是男女朋友。

是的，男女朋友。这个被 Finrod 在期末准备考试论文的昏沉状态下发消息表示很愿意谈人生的中学同学，曾经是他妹妹的男友。Curufin 和 Artanis 情投意合地处了一年多，后者在成绩飞起沉迷课外学习的同时也被家长评价为“愈发叛逆”——期间 Curufin 还往他们家里来了几次，表现和 Finrod 在学校活动上碰到他时一样礼貌而凉薄。然后有一天 Finrod 的弟弟们忽然以 Artanis 哥哥的身份反对起了这段关系，Aegnor 以及他的女友 Andreth 负责监督 Artanis 去参加她的欧洲史考试，Angrod 则去找了 Celegorm。考试回来后 Artanis 把自己关在房间里哭了一场，却再没有其他反应。Finrod 关心起妹妹的情感状态，望着妹妹仿佛无机质玻璃的眼睛第一次意识到她有了自己的秘密。

“我不会再留在 Tirion 了。”又有一天 Artanis 在他们两人出去散步时忽然宣布，“我想我可以试试去 Doriath。不是大学，是现在。Melian 可以给我作推荐。”

Artanis 向来对未来有清晰且可行的规划，Finrod 也向来支持妹妹。几个月后 Artanis 去了 Doriath，又一年后 Finrod 和 Turgon 中学毕业去了 Hithlum。至于 Curufin……他退了学，和他的哥哥们——又或许没有和他的哥哥们——下落不明了两年，比 Finrod 晚一届来了同一所学校。

“为了提前适应环境。”他在向 Finrod 寻求针对暑期选课的推荐时说，“夏天的学费又不比其他学期的贵；还可以拿这些学分早毕业。我已经离开校园太久了。”

于是 Finrod 给他推荐了课、解答了关于行李的问题、说明了路线。Curufin 表示没查到有关去宿舍报到的任何内容，于是 Finrod 给他发了自己在 Hithlum 用的手机号码。在接到电话后，Finrod 拉上 Turgon 出了阅览室，在后者的带领下走到了五十五街和树坪街的路口的东北角，对着某个守着四个行李箱的身影挥手打招呼。

“好久不见。”他等到绿灯后过了路口，和方才正靠着行李箱半坐着的人交换了一个拥抱——很奇怪，他们此前从未拥抱过，但大学是个能让人学会珍惜的地方。

Curufin 似乎长高了，也瘦了些，面部线条比记忆中的更锋利——又抑或是男孩们成人后总会变得更能打理自己。他穿着运动鞋和黑色的牛仔裤，同色系的、相比上课更适宜出游的衬衫袖子卷到了手肘，半长微卷的头发在脑后扎了个极短的小辫子。“好久不见，Findarato，Turukano。”他在 Finrod 松开他后微笑道，声音一如记忆中的清冷，像森林里的暗河，“又或者说，学长们？”

Finrod 微笑着拉过两个箱子——倘若他没记错，自己比 Curufin 还要小几个月。

Turgon 比他和 Curufin 还要不熟。“欢迎来到 Hithlum。”他拉过另两个箱子，“是去北宿舍吗？你学什么？”

“社科。”Curufin 回答。Turgon 的脸僵了僵。他大一时怀着早点学完大二必修早超生的想法上了社科，结果被这系列里的一门课贡献了三学期里唯二两个低于平均分的绩点之一——另一个来自人文。

“专业还没想好。”他们一路沉默地走进宿舍门时，Curufin 说，“肯定会有一个是数学或者计算机，会不会有第二个还不定。Findarato，”他在等待前台将他登记入住时问，“你的另一个专业，是艺术史还是古典学？”

“哲学。”Finrod 回答。这是他在上了一门古希腊美学后的决定；他发觉自己对于希腊语实在没有 Maglor 的耐性。Curufin 刷了刚拿到的学生卡为他们推开大堂另一侧的门，在 Turgon 的指导下转了两部电梯。

“像 101 室。”在他们连续穿过好几道模样一致的走廊后，Curufin 评论起宿舍的装修风格，“纯白的、一尘不染。不过挺漂亮。”

Finrod 于是对他科普了几句学校新宿舍的建筑始末和注意事项，又补充了上学期——可能现在依然——有一片房间漏水的事。Turgon 把行李推进 Curufin 的室友似乎还未出现的双人间，为他演示起如何控制房间里的感应灯、如何从两个不同的方向打开房间里的窗户、如何在走廊里找到中央空调的控制器。

“我都不知道还有这种操作，于是只能盖羽绒被子。”Finrod 在看着 Turgon 将整三层楼的宿舍温度调高调低了几次后说。Turgon 挑着眉看了他一眼——Finrod 想他是在继续表达他对“在这里住了一年还不清楚出校园一分钟的树坪街在哪里”的惊奇。

“我以为你们是室友。”Curufin 说。

“他入学时就分到了单人间。”Turgon 的语气听起来像是在说“这个人选上了所有想上的课”，“我室友来自 Taniquetil。不过暑假我住在实验室附近。”

“而 Findarato 是宿舍管理。”Curufin 又道。

“对，为了社保号。”Finrod 回应，“所以暑假我和其他宿管一起住一间套间。不过我不负责你这间宿舍。”他想了想，为 Curufin 的宿管美言了几句，又说，“我负责的宿舍是给来学经济的高中生的。”

“这么说 Artanis 的房间也不归你管。她上的是心理和人类学。”

Turgon 意有所指地望向 Finrod，但 Finrod 无视了他的视线。“理论上禁止换房间睡觉，”他拿出刚被培训出的平板的宿管语调道，“如果我看到两个高中生拉手或者在一起做作业也需要报告上级。”

Curufin 严肃地点头。“行了，”他说，“我以我暑期的绩点担保我不会和未成年人发生性行为；如果 Angarato 和 Aikanaro 依然在意，现在我对你们的妹妹没有恋爱方面的想法，几个月内也不会有。”

————————————————————

“告诉我，Findarato，”晚间 Curufin 向他发来了消息——他们已经隔着手机屏幕谈了半年多的人生，话题已经从学习方法到了理科教材和公开课到了人文社科中的有趣思想到了健康小贴士，“你有对自慰的需求吗？”


End file.
